Disc-type or wire-type platinum tip spark plug electrodes have heretofore been known. These types of spark plugs are subject to failure such as cracking at the weld interface due to thermal fatigue caused by the thermal expansion mismatch between the spark plug tips, particularly platinum tips and the base electrode materials. Severe cracking can lead to the platinum tip falling off.
The present invention provides advantages over the prior art.